The Banished Siren
by Serenity3
Summary: A beautiful young siren has finally been freed from her exile. She is brought to Hogwarts to have another chance at life. Startling secrets along with an unlikely romance lead her to believe that maybe life is worth living.


Hey everyone, this is a Sailor Moon and Harry Potter fic. Everyone out there should know that I  
don't own either of them. They belong to really rich people... therefore, I can't own it... I don't  
own the song "As Long as You Love Me" either.  
  
Oh, and just so you're warned. Snape is very OOC, but it's my story. You'll see why I made him  
that way. It's a secret! Just to let you know, so you won't be grossed out, this is NOT a  
Snape/Serenity fic! Oh, I kind of did some odd things with the fic, but once again it's mine!   
Hope you like it... Please review!  
  
  
  
Far off in the distance, the dark waves crashed upon the rocky shore. The wind howled and  
moaned. Lightning flashed through the sky, followed by the cackling of thunder. No stars shown  
in the sky for a thick fog had banished their light. A lone figure stood upon the rocks, allowing  
the water to splash upon her feet. Even though the blanket of fog withheld any light from shining  
onto the mysterious one, there was a soft glow that surrounded her. Tears slowly trickled down  
her cheeks, however, they did not fall. The wind would come and sweep them away, gently  
caressing her face.   
  
This was her life, the life of an outcast. She was once the most loved and adored member of her  
clan. Her stunning beauty and enrapturing voice was her clan's pride and joy. She had big, bright  
sapphire eyes, milky white skin, and a perfect figure. Her long sparkling, silver hair softly  
tumbled down her back. The entire clan knew that she would be the best so they named her their  
princess.  
  
However, things changed as they always do. She finally realized that what her clan was doing  
was wrong. It sickened her to think that she took part in slaughtering so many innocent people.   
True, they were mortals. They were doomed to die anyway, but she could no longer be the one  
to end their lives. When she refused to kill, the clan was shocked. They were ashamed to think  
that one with such potential would go against the clan. In their anger, they banished her.   
  
That was over a hundred years ago. Now, the maiden lives alone. Her immortality is a curse she  
tried to end many times. All her attempts had failed so she resorted to developing her powers.   
The rest of her clan only used them to hypnotize the humans and call them to their deaths. She  
was no longer one of them, though. She learned a great deal of magic and became very powerful.   
  
This power is where our story begins...  
  
The maiden, though quite old, appeared to be no older than sixteen. She hummed an eerie tune  
and the lightning struck again. Then a figure hidden beneath a cloak appeared. She was not used  
to visitors. Her eyes flashed dangerously at the one who dared to disturb her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked icily. Though her voice was cold, it was very enchanting.  
  
"I have come to set you free," the figure replied. The maiden looked at him quizzically.   
  
"Why would you want to help me?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just assumed that you were tired of being alone," the figure answered.  
  
"Don't play games with me. What's in it for you?"  
  
The figure chuckled. "You are a clever one. Tell me, does it really matter? Wouldn't you give  
anything in exchange for your freedom?"  
  
She was about to say 'of course not' but then she thought it over. She had been here so long.   
Whatever he wanted couldn't possibly be as bad as the life she had now. She doubted whether  
she should actually call it a life. "Yes, I would give anything to be free."  
  
"Very well, I will grant your wish. I will send you to a place where you can be happy."  
  
"And?" she asked.   
  
"I will come to collect when the time is right," he replied. He pulled out a wand and began  
whispering into the air. A bright light engulfed her. Transporting her out of her hell that she was  
forced to call home. The light slowly faded until all traces of it had disappeared. The figure  
looked up into the sky. The fog had started to thin and a few specks of light could be seen  
twinkling merrily.   
  
"Princess, you will finally have the chance to live the life you deserve." With that, the man  
vanished with a small pop.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
The maiden awoke to find herself in a very large room. A stern looking man with dark and rather  
greasy hair turned and looked at the new arrival.   
  
"Who are you and how did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Serenity. I'm really not sure how I got here."  
  
At the mention of Serenity, the man's ears perked up. "Did you say Serenity?" Serenity nodded.   
"Forgive me, I didn't know it was you. I'm Professor Snape, but you may call me Severus."   
Snape looked the girl over and realized that she would have to change. At the moment she was  
wearing a clingy silver top that was too low cut and showed the majority of her stomach. Her  
skirt was made out of the same material and sat rather low on her hips. It was long and it trailed  
out behind her. There was a long slit up the middle that exposed her shapely legs. Her feet were  
left bare.  
  
"How do you know about me?" Serenity asked. It was so odd. She knew that she had never seen  
this man in her life, but something about him comforted her.   
  
"Let's just say that many people have been trying to find you for a very long time," Snape replied.  
  
"Why would they want to find me?"   
  
"You are the siren, aren't you?"   
  
"Not anymore. I was cast out," Serenity said in turn.  
  
"You are still a siren. No one can change that."  
  
"You didn't answer my question, why were people looking for me?"   
  
Snape sighed. "I'm not the person who should tell you. Let's just say that it has to do with your  
family."  
  
"My family?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. For now we need to get you changed and ready for dinner. The  
students will be coming along before too long." Snape said.  
  
"Students?" questioned Serenity. Snape, then, began to tell Serenity about Hogwarts. He told  
her that she would pose as an exchange student at the school.  
  
"So, I get a fresh start at life. In that case, I need a new look. I doubt that I should go to class  
dressed in this."  
  
"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Snape asked.  
  
"I'm waiting on you to put a spell on me!"  
  
"Do you have any idea how powerful you are? My guess is that you can do more spells than I can  
with a mere thought!"   
  
Serenity softened. "I'm a siren. A siren sings. She uses her voice to seduce and slaughter men."  
  
It was Snape's turn to calm down. "But you don't." Serenity snapped her head up to look at  
him. "You're not a killer. You were banished because you refused to use your power for evil.   
Think, Serenity, they once called you their princess. Do you know why?" Serenity slowly shook  
her head. "It's because they saw the strength and potential you possessed."  
  
A long silence ensued. Finally, in a small flash of light, Serenity stood dressed in a Hogwarts  
robe, which was rather big. She had a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and her  
hair was pulled back into a tight bun. However, her hair was now the color of chocolate and had  
to be much shorter. Her eyes were the same sapphire blue, though.  
  
"When you said change, this isn't what I had in mind," commented Severus.   
  
"When I was still a member of the clan, I spent my whole life being admired for my looks. I was  
always the center of attention. I've been alone for so long. I'm not ready for that kind of to go  
through that kind of fawning again."  
  
"It's nice to know that you aren't conceded," Severus said, his voice held amusement and  
sarcasm.  
  
"I was raised by sirens. I was never taught to be humble. Besides, it's only temporary. That's  
one of the problems with being a siren. You can't change your appearance. No hair dye, colored  
contacts, hair cuts, you name it. The moment water is splashed onto us, we automatically revert  
to our true appearance.   
  
"So," Snape began, "What would you like to be called?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know. What about... Serena...Storms."  
  
"Why Storms?"  
  
"How can I allow myself to forget the storms? They've been my only company for the past  
hundred years."  
  
  
  
*~*~*   
  
  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor library doing their homework. It was their last  
year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Really, I don't see why you two still take that class," said Hermione.  
  
"It's kind of interesting," defended Ron. Ron and Harry had to choose a mythological character  
from a book. They were to learn about them and then in Divination, they would try and channel  
into their person's aura.  
  
"Well," began Ron, "I guess I'll do Thor. You know, the Norse god with the big hammer."   
Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm going to do Perseus. He's from Greek mythology."  
  
"I wonder how many evil, bloodthirsty war gods we'll be trying to channel tomorrow," said Ron.   
"Knowing the Slytherins, they'll all do one."  
  
"Yeah, it sucks that we have to have Divination with them," replied Harry.  
  
While the trio talked, another seventh year sat close by looking for his own character. He went  
through book after book but found not one that actually seemed to interest him. That was until  
he found a picture that he hadn't noticed before. It was of a girl, lying on the surface of a crystal  
clear lake. Her silver locks flowed around her flawless form. A small silver dress covered her  
tantalizing curves. However, it was not her figure or her hair that had him hypnotized him. It  
was her eyes. The shining blue orbs were framed by long, sooty eyelashes. He gasped at the  
power and knowledge that the girl clearly held. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from  
her portrait. He glanced over to the next page and read "Serenity: The Banished Princess of the  
Sirens.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Later on, the students were all about to have dinner in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood and the  
room instantly quieted down.  
  
"Everyone, we have a new exchange student. She will be joining the seventh years." Professor  
McGonagol brought out a stool and put the sorting hat on it.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Serena Storms," Dumbledore said as Serena made her way to the  
hat. She picked it up and sat down on the stool. She placed the hat on her head and waited for it  
to determine which house she should be in.  
  
'Well, you are a rather easy one. I can tell from your past that you definitely don't belong in  
Slytherin. You don't crave greatness. You were brave enough to go against everything and  
everyone you had ever known in order to save the lives of men. You're definitely a  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Serena took the hat off her head and stood up to go to the, now, applauding table. Once she put  
the hat down on the stool, it started to speak again. The entire room went silent so they could  
hear what the hat had to say. "You must come sing for me sometime." All of the students looked  
at the hat with questioning looks.   
  
Serena looked at the hat. Her face held a pained expression. "I will never sing again." Serena  
turned away and briskly walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
The next day, Serena was walking down a corridor. Her next class was Potions. She looked at  
her schedule and noticed that she had this class with Snape and the Slytherins. As she walked, she  
could feel everyone's eyes on her. She heard them whispering, no doubt wondering why the  
sorting hat would want her to sing for it. Serena sighed, 'the whole point to her changing her  
look was to become invisible, oh, the irony.'  
  
She finally got to the dungeon and took the seat next to a blonde headed guy. She glanced over  
at him and nearly gasped. He looked amazing. He wore the same robe that everyone else wore,  
but it looked so much better on him! She could tell, even through the robe, that he had perfectly  
chiseled muscles. He had broad shoulders and his skin was slightly tanned. His hair was a little  
tousled and a few stray patches fell boyishly into his steel grey eyes. Even his facial features were  
well sculpted.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" the boy asked, bringing her back to reality and making her blush.   
Seeing her blush, he spoke again. "I'll take that as a yes. Just don't get your hopes up. I don't  
date filthy Gryffindors."   
  
"Filthy?!" Serena demanded.  
  
"You're not a pure blood," he responded coolly.  
  
"Who are you to tell me whether I'm a pure blood or not!" Serena's voice was full of  
indignation.   
  
"The name's Draco Malfoy," Draco answered. "Well, are you?"  
  
Now Serena really felt stupid. She didn't even know what a pure blood was supposed to be.   
Draco seemed to sense this for he said, "are both of your parents wizards?"  
  
Serena let her gaze fall. "No, I guess I'm not."  
  
"Thought so. Well, if you don't mind, I want you to stop drooling over me and keep me out of  
your fantasies."  
  
"You jerk! How dare you?!" Serena screeched.  
  
"What is going on here?" came the voice of Snape. Malfoy smirked. Everyone knew that the  
professor disliked all Gryffindors. She was sure to be in trouble.  
  
"Oh, Severus!" she cried and flung herself into his embrace. This cause a lot of shocked looks  
from the other students.  
  
"What's the matter?" Snape asked. He couldn't stand seeing her upset.   
  
"He's evil, I swear he is!" she yelled as she gestured toward Draco. Snape looked at him and  
narrowed his eyes. True, Mr. Malfoy was his favorite student, but he wasn't about to let anyone  
hurt Serena. Not after all the years that he and Dumbledore had searched for her.  
  
"What happened?" It was all he could do to hide the venom in his voice.  
  
"He told me that I was a filthy Gryffindor!"  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape questioned.. Malfoy hesitated and then slowly nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but twenty points from Slytherin."  
  
"But Professor!" Malfoy started to argue but new to stop when he saw the look that Snape was  
giving him.  
  
"I suggest you apologize,"  
  
Malfoy let out a low sigh and murmured an apology.  
  
Later on in the day, Serena was sitting in Transfiguration. This class also happened to be with the  
Slytherins. Actually, most of her classes were. She sat and though she wouldn't admit it, she  
kept stealing glances at the boy who had infuriated her. The class was supposed to be learning  
how to transfigure a puppy into a jewelry box. Suddenly something floated through the wall  
behind Professor McGonagol.  
  
"Princess?!" hollered the poltergeist.  
  
"Peeves, what is the meaning of this?!" demanded an outraged McGonagol.  
  
"I want to hear the song!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I think you should leave. There is no music here!"  
  
"I'm not leaving until I hear the song!" Peeves said with defiance.  
  
"I'll just have to go get the Bloody Baron!" McGonagol threatened. Peeves shuddered. It  
seemed he was thinking over his options. McGonagol was sure that he would leave now...  
  
"Go get him. It'll be worth it to hear the song!"  
  
"Peeves!" McGonagol yelled. She then realized that she wouldn't be able to get him to leave until  
he heard 'the song.' "Will someone please sing to him so he will leave?"  
  
All of the students looked around the room, wondering who was going to sing to the crazed  
poltergeist. Finally, Lavender stood and started to sing a soft melody. She did have a very pretty  
voice. Peeves listened to the girl sing. When she was done the whole room started to clap and  
whistle. Their applause was interrupted by Peeves's laughter.  
  
"Peeves, what is it now?" McGonagol asked. She was getting very frustrated.  
  
"Man, what is up with wanting everyone to sing lately?" asked Ron. "First the sorting hat asks  
the new girl to sing and now Peeves"   
  
Peeves immediately stopped his laughing. "The sorting hat asked a girl to sing to him" Ron  
nodded. "Noooooooooooooooooo!!! I wanted to hear first!!!"  
  
"Peeves!" shouted McGonagol. "She didn't sing!"  
  
"She didn't?!"   
  
"No" came Serena's voice. "I didn't." Peeves looked at the girl who just spoke. "I don't sing  
anymore."  
  
"But you have to!"  
  
"No" replied Serena sternly. Peeves started to fly around the room knocking everything over.  
  
"Serena, would you just sing to him?!" McGonagol pleaded.   
  
Serena stood up and looked at McGonagol. "I don't think you understood me. I will not sing."  
Serena walked pass the professor and left the room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
At lunch, Harry and Ron sat down next to Serena. They were all curious about the day's  
events.  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to sing?" asked Ron.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want me to sing."  
  
"You must have a good voice if Peeves was even throwing a fit about wanting to hear you!" said  
Harry.  
  
"Good isn't the right word. Try hypnotic." Serena said more to herself than to Harry. Memories  
of the lives she had ever taken flooded her mind. However, they were put to a stop by an  
intruding voice.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here. Is someone fantasizing about me again? I thought I told  
you not to do that." Draco smirked. Serena glared up at him. She got up from the table and  
grabbed his wrist. She drugged him out of the Great Hall and into an old classroom.   
  
"What is your problem?!" Serena fumed.  
  
"My problem is you! I don't know who you are or why you're so special, but I still think you're  
nothing bet a mudblood!"  
  
"Maybe I'm not a pure blood, but if being pure blooded means to be like you, then I'm glad I'm  
not one!"  
  
"Oh, of course. You just have the hots for pure bloods. Is that it?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself!"  
  
"I don't have to. You flatter me enough."  
  
"I can't believe you! Just because I'm attracted to you doesn't mean I'm in love with you! Why  
would I..." Serena was cut off by Draco's lips pressed firmly against her own. Her eyes widened  
in shock, but she slowly let them close as she responded. She really didn't have a choice. He had  
pushed her up against the wall. One hand was on the back of her neck to stop her from breaking  
the kiss. The other was resting on the small of her back. Serena let out a low moan. This made  
Draco even more eager. He let his hand travel down her as he pushed her up to support her  
against the  
wall so he no longer had to bend over. She responded by wrapping her legs around him. She  
tightened her legs as much as she could. She wanted him closer to her, needed him closer to her.   
Draco groaned when he felt her rub up against the growing bulge in his pants. Oh, how he  
wanted her. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was mudblood filth, but he didn't  
care. All he knew was that if he didn't stop, he was going to lose control. Right now, losing  
control sounded like a very good option.   
  
As the kisses grew more heated and hands were allowed to roam to forbidden places, Draco  
wildly searched for a place to take her. Her couldn't take waiting much longer. Serena yanked  
off his robe and clawed at the shirt that was underneath. After managing to get it off, she  
unwrapped her legs and trailed kisses down his chest. Draco groaned loudly. He was supposed  
to be the one in charge. He hurriedly brought took off her robe. He slid his hands along her sides  
until he found the bottom of her shirt. He started to take it off but then a loud crash was heard.   
Draco and Serena's lips parted as the tried to figure out what happened. It looked as if they had  
just knocked something over. They both sighed in relief. It wouldn't do for them to be caught in  
such a position. However, the moment was gone. The noise was just enough for Draco's  
practical side to suppress his lust.  
  
"Well, if you weren't in love with me before, you definitely are now," Draco smirked.  
  
"What?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Don't act surprised. I told you I don't date mudbloods, especially not from Gryffindor. Did you  
honestly think that this meant something?" he sneered. "If so you're more stupid than I thought.   
I just wanted to prove to you that you are in love with me and that I'll never love you back."   
Malfoy put his clothes back on and walked out of the room.  
  
Serena let her tears fall freely as she sobbed. Then, a thought came to her. "You're wrong,  
Draco. You will love me, even if I have to sing to make you."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
The next day, when Serena woke up, she hurriedly put on her clothes and got ready to go to  
breakfast. As she was running out of the dorm, she accidently bumped into someone, causing  
them both to go tumbling to the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Serena apologized. The girl she had knocked  
down just smiled.  
  
"It's all right. My name's Hermione Granger," the girl said as she got up from her position on the  
ground. She held out her hand to help up Serena.  
  
"Serena Storms," Serena said, accepting Hermione's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Let's go to breakfast. You can sit with me and my friends if you'd like." Serena nodded and  
followed Hermione to the Great Hall. They sat down by the two boys that had asked her about  
singing. She discovered that their names were Harry and Ron. She quickly made friends with the  
trio.  
  
"So, Serena, what class do you have next?" asked Hermione.  
  
Serena dug around in her bag and pulled out her schedule. "Uhmmm, let's see. Divination."  
  
Harry and Ron smiled. "We have that class next, too." informed Harry.  
  
"I don't," began Hermione. "That class is horrible. It serves no purpose!"  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Ron were showing Serena to the Divination room. Who better to run  
into than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well," started the shrewd teenager. "Looks like Potter has adopted another loser."  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron yelled. He took off to attack Malfoy, but a certain blue-eyed goddess got in the  
way.  
  
"It's all right Ron; I can handle this." Serena walked up to Draco. She kept getting closer until  
their noses were almost touching. Malfoy gulped as he watched her slink seductively up to him.   
He quickly recovered and took up his haughty disposition once more.  
  
"Draco," Serena whispered. "Am I really that bad?" Serena removed the glasses that hindered  
her brilliant orbs. She reached back and undid her bun, allowing her hair to cascade down to the  
middle of her back. Even without the mysterious silver mane, she was still a sight to see. Serena  
slid her hands up his chest and finally allowed them to wrap around his neck. She brought one leg  
up to wrap around him and molded her body to his, letting him feel all of her curves. Draco  
wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other to rub down the thigh that was pressed  
against his hip. Serena slowly pulled him down to meet her lips...  
  
Before their lips could touch, Serena said so all around them could hear, "so, Draco, who's the  
loser now?" Serena immediately untangled herself from the dragon and walked off. The whole  
corridor broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
In Divination, all of the students were presenting their characters. After each student presented,  
the class would look into their crystal balls and see what they could find. It was finally Draco's  
turn.  
  
"So," began Ron, "how many people do you think Malfoy's character has killed?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat and began to speak. "Some of you have probably heard about the sirens.   
They are a clan of the most beautiful women, even more beautiful than veelas. When they sing,  
they hypnotize anyone of the opposite sex. They are considered evil because they're known for  
luring men to their deaths. I'm going to tell you about one of the sirens. The only siren to ever  
go against her clan by refusing to kill anymore. She was the best of them all, perfect in every  
way. They all admired her so much that they named her their princess. She was Princess  
Serenity. When she refused to kill, the clan banished her. She was cursed to forever live alone."   
Draco then picked up his book and opened to the picture of Serenity. He raised it up for the class  
to see.   
  
"Sexy!" one of the Slytherins yelled amidst the whistles and catcalls. No one noticed the pale and  
sickly look that graced Serena's features. Well, no one but Harry.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" asked Harry sincerely.   
  
"N...n...nothing," Serena stuttered. "I'm fine." Harry didn't look very convinced but decided that  
he wouldn't press the matter further.  
  
"Well, class," came Trelawney's voice, "look into your crystal balls and see what you can about  
Princess Serenity."  
  
All of the students gazed into their crystal balls, not expecting to see anything. After all, no one  
had really seen anything yet. One of the students gasped.  
  
"I see a lion!"  
  
"I see a dragon!"  
  
"Look! It's music notes!"  
  
"There's a storm and an ocean and lightning..." All of the students were yelling out what they  
could see excitedly.   
  
"Hey Harry, I see a castle. Hmmm... it kinda looks like Hogwarts. What about you?" asked  
Ron.  
  
Harry's eyes had narrowed and they were darker than Ron had remembered. "I see her."  
  
"Wow! You actually see her?" Harry nodded. However, it wasn't the same girl that Malfoy had  
shown them, yet, it was. Looking back at Harry from inside the crystal ball was a girl with  
chocolate hair, blue eyes, and a Hogwarts robe.   
  
Serena looked down into her own crystal ball that she had conjured when no one was looking.   
She didn't need to by her supplies after all. She didn't even have a wand. As she gazed into the  
orb, she saw a ship full of people. It was obvious that it was from long ago by the design. She  
also saw her clan hovering around the ship. She could almost hear their song. Then, the sirens  
parted to make way for their princess. Serena looked at herself in the orb. Her eyes widened at  
the malicious grin she saw on her old self, Serenity's face. Serena could hear the screams of the  
women as she remembered that day. She remembered her song perfectly. Many sirens had tried  
to emulate it but it never sounded as lovely as it did when it floated from Serenity's lips. As the  
men leaped to their deaths, Serena saw one man shaking his head sadly. Why was he not affected  
by the song? Why was he not one of the men falling hopelessly in love? There was only one  
answer. The only way for a man to not be affected be the song of a siren was for him to truly be  
in love with one of them. Serena gasped as she saw the man's face. She had seen him before.   
True, he looked a great deal different now, but she still knew him.   
  
Then, a voice spoke into her mind, drowning out everything else. "I love you, my daughter..."  
  
Serena was torn away from her memories by a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up with  
tear filled eyes to see Harry.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly.   
  
Serena shook her head. "I need to see Dumbledore. It's urgent! Please, take me to him."  
  
Harry nodded and lead Serena out of the room. No one even noticed that they were leaving.   
They were all still busy talking about what they could see about the siren.  
  
On their way to the Headmaster's office, Harry's curiosity got the best of him. "So, you're a  
siren."  
  
"You figured it out?"  
  
"It wasn't that hard to piece everything together. Everyone around here has been wanting to hear  
you sing and you refuse every time. I think what really gave it away was seeing you in my crystal  
ball when we were supposed to be channeling Princess Serenity."  
  
They finally reached the stone gargoyle. After many failed attempts at guessing the password,  
they managed to get in. Harry and Serena saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk while Snape  
was in one of the chairs in front of it.  
  
"Please, have a seat." the old man gestured the two empty seats beside Snape. The seventh years  
did as they were told. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Don't play games with me. You have a lot of explaining to do... Father," Serenity said with  
accusation in her voice.  
  
The headmaster sighed. "So, you know that I am your father."  
  
Serenity nodded. "But what I want to know is how? I'm hundreds of years old! You're just a  
mortal!"  
  
"I was born before you were, obviously. I met your mother while traveling to a different country.   
We fell in love and she had you. The clan looks down upon siren's mating with humans so they  
gave her the choice of either putting a stop to our relationship or banishment for both you and  
your mother. She was now useless to the clan. Once a siren finds love, her voice, though still as  
beautiful, will not seek to make any other man fall for her. We started to visit each other in  
secret. We were discovered and your mother was cast into exile. I vowed to myself that I would  
take you away from that life of murder. So I looked for you. I saw you many times, and each  
time you had the same blood thirsty look on your face. That is, until the last time I saw you. You  
were fully grown. There was screaming all around us but no one could break the spell that your  
clan had woven around the other men. For a brief second, our eyes met. I saw the cold melt  
away and turn into guilt. I heard you call out to the clan to stop."  
  
  
"Do you know why the sirens kill?" came Serenity's soft question. "It's because they are  
unloved. They are punishing men for rejecting them. When I saw you, I knew that a siren really  
could be loved. You had to have loved one in order to be immune to our song."  
  
"Yes. I later found that you had been banished. My friend, Nicolas Flammel, and I used the  
sorcerer's stone. I had to live. I needed more time to find a way to get you back. Finally, we  
were able to pull it off."   
  
"So it was you who came for me?" Dumbledore nodded. "Is there anything else you're not  
telling me?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her, wondering if she should hear the rest. "When I said we were able to  
pull it off, I meant Severus and me. Severus, my child, is your half-brother."  
  
Serena looked at Snape, startled. "What?"  
  
"How can that be? He's a Slytherin! He used to be a death eater!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
It was now Snape's turn to speak. "When I was a small boy, I would always watch my father  
work on trying to find his precious daughter. I felt like he didn't love me. Out of spite, I went to  
live with my mother. I practically disowned him. I went as far as having my name changed.   
Once I started Hogwarts, I pleaded with the sorting hat to put me in Slytherin. I wanted to prove  
myself, to show him how great I could be. Then, when You-Know-Who came to power, he  
presented me with the perfect opportunity to get back at my father. I became one of the death  
eaters. Then, he saved me. He showed me that he did love me, just like he loved you. He told  
me how much it hurt to lose me. I finally realized how lucky I was to have him. I helped him try  
to find a way to free you. So, now here we are. A regular family reunion."  
  
"So, what now? Does this change anything?" asked Serena curiously.  
  
"Answer me this," started Dumbledore. "What do you think about your wizard heritage?"  
  
"I think it's wonderful. I'm glad that I'm not just a member of some evil clan."  
  
Dumbledore frowned as he contemplated Serena's words. "Do you really think that your  
mother's people are all bad? You must have some happy memories. Be honest. They cared for  
you deeply. They loved you just as much as you loved them. You are a siren. A siren is not  
necessarily someone who kills men. They are beautiful and enchanting creatures that have been  
mislead. Do you really wish to stop being one?"  
  
Serena stared at her feet. "No. I don't. I love being a siren. I really do. Most people don't  
know about the powers our song really possess. They just think that the only thing that can come  
from it is death. Did you know that I can heal people? I can. Also, when I sing, nature obeys  
me. I learned to develop my powers while I was in exile. But, I just don't want people to be  
afraid of me. I want... I want to be loved... for who I am. Not because of the way I really look. I  
want to be love as the witch... and the siren."  
  
"When you changed your hair and tried to hide your beauty, it was all I could do not to tell you to  
change back. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are." said Severus.   
  
"It's just that, at the time, I was ashamed of what I was. I was plagued by the guilt of killing so  
many innocent people. I just wanted to start anew. I wanted all memory of being a siren to just  
fade away..."  
  
"Now you realize that won't happen. You should be proud that you are Serenity, the banished  
princess. So, will you stop this facade. Now that you know that you can't escape your lineage,  
embrace it. You were given the gift of song and beauty. Don't be so ungrateful. Those given  
such gifts should not try and hide them."  
  
"But if I sing, then people will just... well... you know..." Serena blushed.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "That is a problem that you must overcome on your own."  
  
Serena looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I just have one more question to ask.   
When you came to free me, you said you would come to collect later. Well, what is it that you  
want?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "I said I would collect when the time is right... now is not  
that time."   
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Serena lay in bed that night think about the days events. "They're right. I shouldn't try and hide  
who I am. I'm not ready to just go out and tell everybody, but at least I can stop hiding it from  
myself." With that in mind, Serena got out of bed and tiptoed to the window. She quietly opened  
it and felt the cool night air caress her face. She gently climbed out and hovered in the air,  
remembering what it felt like to fly. She gracefully flew over to the lake and dived in, barely  
making a splash. When she came up, she was no longer in her night gown, but in the silver outfit  
that she had wore when she had first came to Hogwarts. She lifted herself out of the water and  
hovered a short distance about the water. Her, now silver, hair fell around her. The ends softly  
tickled her feet. The beautiful siren parted her lips and sang.   
  
In another part of Hogwarts, a seventh year Slytherin tossed and turned in his bed. His eyes  
suddenly snapped open when he started to hear a faint sound in the distance. He got up and felt  
around for his broomstick. When he found it, he quickly flew out the window in search for the  
source of the sound. It was as if some unseen force was pulling him along. Draco found himself  
at the shore of the lake when he finally landed. He looked out across the vast body of water and  
drew in a deep breath. There, before him, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It  
was the girl from the book. The siren was so much more magnificent in real life. He gawked at  
her flawless skin, noticing that there was a lot exposed for him to gawk at. He watched little  
beads of water role down her body and cursed them. If only he could be one of those beads.  
  
Serena looked at Draco who was clad in only his silk boxers. He must have heard her singing and  
in his haste to get to her, forgot to clothe himself. As Serena observed Draco's perfectly sculpted  
body, she unconsciously drifted closer to him. Soon she was merely a foot away.  
  
'She's so close. She could be mine. It would be so easy to just grab her and kiss her.' Draco  
thought. He was becoming drunk with the urge to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her pressed up  
against him. So, he reacted. Draco reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling  
her down to him. He kissed her lips hard, devouring them hungrily. Serena tried to get away.   
She knew he was only under a spell, a spell that she unknowingly cast. When she kept struggling,  
Draco broke off the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. She immediately went still. What she  
saw scared her. The lust was there but she was expecting that. Underneath all of his desire for  
her... was love... or was she just wishing that it was?   
  
The short time Serena stopped fighting was all Draco needed. He gently laid her out onto the  
grass. Once Serena noticed her position, she resumed fighting but it was too late. Draco was on  
top of her, keeping her firmly in place.   
  
"Draco, you don't want to do this. You'll regret it," Serena whispered.  
  
Draco kissed her lips and then trailed hot kissed down her neck and then down her chest.   
"You're so beautiful."  
  
"Draco, I mean it." Serena arched her back trying to get closer to him. She knew that she  
couldn't do this, but her body seemed to have other thoughts in mind.  
  
"I want you, and I will have you," he growled.  
  
"But you don't love me!" Serena screamed at him. Her eyes were now filling up with unshed  
tears. Her words seemed to take him by surprise. He slowly got off of her and helped her stand  
with him. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek.   
  
"I would, if you would love me..." After speaking those final words, Draco took off on his  
broom.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, Serena and Harry were sitting outside together. It was a pretty day, not to  
mention it was a weekend. Serena had avoided Draco as much as possible, which was silly. He  
had no idea that she was the siren. Harry and Serena had grown to be very good friends. She  
told him everything. Everything except for her 'relationship' with Draco. Every night, Serena  
would change back into Serenity in the lake. Draco would come and watch her. Neither of them  
ever spoke to each other, nor touched one another. She sang and he watched, nothing more.  
  
"Well, Serena, I'm going to head inside. I promised Ron that I would play wizard's chess with  
him." Serena laughed.  
  
"Don't get beat too badly!" she called out after him.   
  
Serena stood up, about to go inside herself, and saw Draco sitting beside the lake. He looked sort  
of upset. She walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked without even looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked at her, surprised. "What do you care?"  
  
"Draco, just stop it. Even you deserve a friend sometimes. Now tell me what's the matter."  
  
"Make me, mudblood." Draco said, once again staring at the lake.  
  
"If I must," said Serena. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling him. She ever so  
slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
She gently rolled her hips, pressing her crotch against his still covered manhood. "What does it  
feel like I'm doing?" As Draco laid back, enjoying her actions, Serena moved on to his pants.   
Draco kicked off his shoes to make her task easier. Draco groaned when he realized that she was  
taking as much time as possible to get his pants off. Serena finally completely removed his pants  
and when she did, she got up and grabbed his shirt and pants.  
  
Draco sat up with his eyes wide when he heard Serena giggling. "What do you think you're  
doing?"  
  
"Since you wouldn't tell me what's wrong, I guess you have to face the consequences. I wonder  
what everyone will think when they see Draco Malfoy come inside wearing nothing but his  
boxers?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh yes I would!" Serena laughed and ran off.  
  
Draco, not missing a beat, got up and ran after her.  
  
Serena, realizing that he was going to catch her, ran to the side of the lake and threw his clothes  
in. Draco stopped running and stared at what she did in shock.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" he yelled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get them!"  
  
Serena giggled some more. "Make me!" Draco's eyes narrowed. He scooped her up into his  
arms and tossed her in after her clothes. The last thing he saw before she hit the water was a look  
of complete horror in her eyes.  
  
Draco waited for her to surface and when it didn't happen he got worried. He dived in after her.   
He managed to find her but he had to fight with her to get her to let him help her. As there heads  
came out from under the water, Draco gasped.   
  
"You!" he whispered. Serena hovered out of the water, magically drying herself in the process.   
The wind blew her hair around her, making her look even more serene.  
  
"I wanted to tell you," she cried. "I was just afraid."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"I knew you wanted be in this form. If you would have known that Serena and me were the same  
person, then you wouldn't have wanted me at all. Remember, I'm just Gryffindor filth." Serena  
let the tears flow freely as she flew away. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She  
couldn't face his rejection.  
  
Draco just watched her go. "You're wrong. I do want you and I'm going to prove it to you."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Later on that day, Harry was walking through a hall when he was jerked inside an empty room.  
  
"What the... Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter, I know that we are not on the best of terms but I need your help."  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"Please, just hear me out. You and Serena are really good friends, right?" Harry nodded. "So I  
guess you know her little secret?"  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
Draco blushed ever so slightly, "I find out today. We were... just... having a good time and I  
tossed her in the lake. The next thing I knew she was..."  
  
"So what does this have to do with needing my help?"  
  
"Potter, I'm not the best at showing my emotions or even admitting to them, but I know if I  
don't, I lose her. I love her."  
  
Harry gaped at the man in front of him. Cold and cruel Malfoy actually falling in love with sweet  
and compassionate Serena.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Tell me what I need to do to prove to her I love her." Malfoy asked desperately.   
  
Harry thought it over. "Okay, I'll help you but if you hurt her, you won't live to see the next  
day!"  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt her," Draco whispered in all seriousness.  
  
Harry nodded and spoke again. "You need to do something that she wouldn't expect you to do.   
What did she say to you after you found out?"   
  
Malfoy first told Harry about their nightly encounters. Then he told him what she had said.  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"She thinks you care about your image more than her. You have to do something to show her  
that you don't."  
  
"Like?"   
  
Harry suddenly got an idea "Here's what you should do. First of all..."  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
That night at dinnertime, Serena walked into the Great Hall. She strolled over to and empty seat  
by Harry and company. Before she made it there, however, howls came swooping down from all  
directions, each dropping a long stemmed red rose at her feet. Amidst the flurry of roses... was  
Draco. Music flooded the room as he came closer. Everyone's eyes watched the dragon as he  
began to sing.  
  
  
  
Althrough loneliness has always been a friend of mine,   
I'm leaving my life in your hands   
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind   
Risking it all in a glance   
And how you got me blind is still a mystery   
I can't get you out of my head   
Don't care what is written in your history   
As long as you're here with me   
  
I don't care who you are   
Where you're from   
What you did   
As long as you long me   
Who you are   
Where you're from   
Don't care what you did   
As long as you love me   
  
Every little thing that you've said and done   
Feels like it's deep within me   
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run   
It seems like we're meant to be   
  
I don't care who you are   
Where you're from   
What you did   
As long as you long me   
Who you are   
Where you're from   
Don't care what you did   
As long as you love me   
  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows   
But I guess it shows   
When you look into my eyes   
What you did and where you're coming from   
I don't care   
As long as you love me baby...  
  
  
  
Draco pulled the last rose out from behind his back. The rose was in a beautifully crafted vase. "I  
love you, Serena. I'm sorry if you ever had any doubts about that. I was cruel to you, but the  
whole time I was just trying to not fall in love with you. I didn't realize that it was already too  
late." Draco paused to wipe a stray tear from Serena's angelic cheek. "I just hope you'll give me  
another chance to be with you, the real you."  
  
Serena searched in his eyes to see if he truly meant the words he was saying. She took the vase  
from his hands and removed the rose. She smiled up at him before spilling the vase over her head.   
The water rushed down her hair and onto her body, streaking her hair silver. As the water  
traveled down her length, her clothes changed. The water caused a silver glow to surround her  
lithe frame. Once the glow disappeared, the beautiful siren stood in front of Draco.   
  
"Serenity," came a voice. All students turned to face the person who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the endearment. "It's time for me to collect."  
  
"Very well," Serenity said slowly.  
  
"In return for freeing you, I wish for you to sing to us," Serena looked down and noticed that her  
father was carrying the sorting hat. "That is, after you kiss Mr. Malfoy." Serena's cheeks  
immediately turned pink.  
  
"You heard the man," Malfoy growled. He cupped her face and pulled her lips to his. Before he  
could deepen the kiss, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Draco turned around and glared at  
who would dare interrupt him.  
  
"I suggest that you not get carried away with my sister."  
  
"Sister?!" Snape smirked and winked.   
  
"At least marry her before you..."  
  
"Severus!" Serena exclaimed. He merely chuckled.  
  
"I want to hear the song!" came a shrill scream of a poltergeist that carried throughout the entire  
hall. "Make the princess sing!"  
  
"I think I have to agree with Peeves," whispered Draco. Serena looked at him, her eyes filled  
with love. She noticed that his held the same love that hers contained. Knowing that she had  
finally found the one she would love for the rest of her life, she opened her mouth and sang the  
most beautiful song the earth has ever known...  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
That was different. It was just an idea that came to me. Sorry if there's a lot of errors. Oh yea,  
about Snape being OOC, I looked over the story one last time and realized that a lot of them  
were. Oh well, my story...  
  
Can you do me a favor??? REVIEW!!! 


End file.
